


Bang Chan bullet scenario: You know what else is big?

by Chanything



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanything/pseuds/Chanything
Summary: fluff/soft/cuddling scenario
Relationships: Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bang Chan bullet scenario: You know what else is big?

**Author's Note:**

> hey reader, i hope you are safe and healthy. i wanted to create something about chan and share it with someone. if you like it, please let me know. :)

* the two of you were lying on bed  
* you rest between his left arm and chest  
* he is talking (who would’ve imagined) about some random event of the day before  
* you switch your gaze between his eyes and then lips and nose  
* everything about that man’s face is so attractive and cute  
* you start losing yourself in the sight of his eyes _(you know that under eye area of his which is kinda pluff? if you don’t you should check, it is hella cute. oh shit. this man. i'm collapsing.)_  
* the winged lips, poked cheeks, the nose  
* the dimples (you had never given a lot about dimples but it changed, you know how, why and because of who)  
* ~yeah his diMpLEs are ilLeGal~ (dimple_bts_mp3. lol sorry)  
* when it comes to being endearing, everything about his face is on point  
* you lose yourself on his details   
and it shows  
* you portrait a slightly distracted gaze  
* he notices and lets a little flustered grin scape  
* both of your faces are near each other and as he is talking he feels shy and tends to look at other points of the room  
*you notice his ears turning red  
*this whole thing is kinda few for you two who are still buiting intimacy  
* he looks at you and is like “you spaced out and are not listening to me”  
* you dont miss the chance to throw one of your quick cheesy replies  
* “you are my whole outer space so yeah i spaced out bABe”  
* you can see his contained laughter with that face of instant regret for your silly answer  
* he looks up exposing his tensed nECk  
* you get even more lost  
* the patterns on his neck’s skin  
* the prominent adam’s apple leading to the view of his chin  
and side profile formed by the well contoured jayline   
* “you are staring at me you pervert!”, he says playfully  
* - of course, we’re talking, where do you want me to look at?  
* - but you are STAAARING and your mouth is legit open  
* “Chris i know how _shyyy_ you are”, you say sarcasticaly mocking him, knowing that, in general, he was confident about his own persona. “but youre hella cute and i dont see myself getting used to it”  
* - i’m not cute  
* you describe how you see his features and does this kid-playing thing of “stealing” his nose between your fingers   
* _(clenching his nose losely in the gap of your folded index and middle fingers softly pulling the tip of it, then placing your thumb in between your fingers pretending it is the nose that you “stole”)_ ~~sis it is confusing i know~~  
*he laughs seeing how childish was the way you were treating his face   
* he keeps that smile with eyes almost closed as he observes you  
* “hey you might need a few more takes to get it all done. my nose is quite big.” he says as touches his own nose with the index’s tip  
* you smirk at his commentary as he comes out with another one  
* “humm you know what else is big?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it was a reference to the iconic/misunderstood "you know what else is big?". it is sort of hard not to get obsessed with chan and god knows i tried.
> 
> 👣 follow me on tumblr, I tend to post scenarios there too https://suchacreature.tumblr.com/
> 
> #stray kids#stray kids scenarios#stray kids bang chan#stray kids chan#stray kids chris#stray kids bullet#stray kids au#stray kids soft#stray kids imagines#christopher bang#bang chan#chan#skz#skz stay#skz scenarios#skz chan#skz imagines#skz smut#skz au#straykids#you make stray kids stay#stray kids everywhere all around the world#skz fluff#skz soft#stray kids soft imagines


End file.
